


Tú y yo.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Rin pasea por la playa es indiferente a la preocupación que se va acumulando en Haru. Ve al mar como un enemigo porque amenaza con arrebatarle a Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú y yo.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free! Eternal Summer no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Posible OCC.

**Capítulo único.**

 

...

Cuando camina por la playa no puede evitar temer, angustiarse y renegar. Aquél firmamento azulino busca arrebatar a Rin de su vida y Haruka se ve en la necesidad de alejar para siempre a Rin de ahí.

Pero no puede ni quiere. Rin ama nadar, es un lazo con su padre, el último que le queda.

—Mi abuela me contaba de niño —susurró alguna vez Rin, frente a la tumba que habían decidido visitar—, que mi padre vino del mar y que el mismo se lo llevó.

—¿Una sirena?

—No, tonto —dice mientras una carcajada se escapa de los labios del pelirrojo—, un humano como tú y yo. Con pies y brazos —Haruka arruga el entrecejo ofendido—. Bueno, lo decía porque mi papá... posiblemente era como vos. Amaba nadar, entendía al agua de una forma que, creo, sólo tú logras sentir.

No sabe si concordar. ¿Cómo habría sentido su padre al agua? Para Haruka el agua es alguien más, un ser vivo que lo acoge y le hace sentir bien; que le refresca y le cura, que le libera de complejas ideas y le ayuda con los problemas. Eso es el agua para Haruka.

Por ello mismo, el agua, es también un enemigo.

Cuando ve la tumba y la lista de nombres, siente que algo estruja su corazón. Es una sombra que se cierne sobre ellos, sobre Rin.

—¿Te da curiosidad los que murieron? —cuestiona el pelirrojo—. Mmm... la abuela dijo un día que los varones de la familia Matsuoka tienen una maldición: todos somos llevados por el mar, como papá.

Y la tristeza en las orbes rojas de Rin le altera, le desconcierta y hace que el temor sea más profundo.

—¿También... te irás?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, Haru —para ese momento Rin sonríe de oreja a oreja. Es tan deslumbrante que, por instantes, aumenta la inseguridad en Haruka—. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Nadar por siempre, a tu lado.

Pero Haruka sabe que contra el destino no se gana; se da batalla pero se termina cediendo. Lo siente así cuando, por la playa, Rin baila y se moja los pies. El mar, que antes permanecía calmo, parece tensarse, como queriendo devorarle.

En momentos así coge la mano de Rin entre las suyas, se aferra, y lo lleva lejos de las garras del oscuro océano que amenaza con reclamar su vida. Mira hacia atrás y nota, para su mal, que el predador ha vuelto a su guarida, esperando un despiste, una oportunidad.

No quiere a Rin cerca del agua, pero no puede quitarle las alas. Su pareja es libertad, un sentimiento que ha inspirado a Haruka a seguir aún después de que Rin se fuera.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Haru —rememora las últimas palabras de su amor—, porque estamos destinados tú y yo.

**Author's Note:**

> **Dato:** La maldición de la familia Matsuoka sale en la segunda novela de Free! Si no me equivoco, en el capítulo 11.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
